Wherever you are
by Comadreja
Summary: One Shot. Ginny y Draco llevan casados mas de treinta años, llevan una vida felices juntos, tan felices que nada puede separalos...


**No es lo mejor que he escrito, pero espero sinceramente que les guste este One Shot.**

**Wherever you are.**

Ginny Weasley recordaba con nostalgia aquellos días en los que Draco y ella habían sido felices, parecía que había sido ayer cuando él le propuso pasar el resto de su vida a su lado.

Ahora ya no lo vería nunca más. No vería su cara de ángel cuando dormía, su porte serio en situaciones criticas, su temple, su frialdad, sus ojos grises tan calidos para ella y tan fríos para el resto del mundo, no, todo eso había terminado, Draco estaba muerto y ella caería con él tarde o temprano, porque si había algo que tenia claro es que no quería enfrentarse a lo que quedaba de su vida sin el.

Su hija pequeña se poso junto a ella en el sofá, la miraba con preocupación, Ginny la contemplo, cuanto se parecía a su padre… la niña tenia ya veinte años, la mediana tenia tan solo tres años mas que ella y la mayor las superaba con creces, pues Ginny la había tenido justo al salir de su séptimo año en Hogwarts, tenia diez años mas que ella.

Habían pasado ya más de treinta años y seguía como siempre, como si tuviera veinticinco aunque en realidad tenía cuarenta y siete.

Su vida había sido feliz junto a él, y ahora no lo tenía a su lado, en realidad, no sabía con exactitud si estaba o no estaba muerto, pero estaba claro, en los tiempos que corrían y más de una semana sin aparecer…

Otra era oscura se había lanzado sobre ellos cuando su hija mayor tenía tan solo diez años, las ganas de matar a todos los sangre sucia de Lord Voldemort había dejado descendencia que se encargo de tomar el cargo cuando tuvo edad y poder suficiente, mortífagos aparecieron de todas partes como una plaga, otra vez la lucha comenzaba.

Draco había salido hacia una semana o así a una misión de captura de uno de los mortífagos mas buscados y no había regresado, Ginny había dejado ya de tener esperanzas, aunque en el fondo de su corazón, se negaba a creer que todo había terminado.

- Mama, tranquila, todo estará bien, papa regresara, volverá.- Dijo su hija menor a su lado.

Ginny la volvió a mirar, pelo rubio, ojos grises, piel blanca, labios finos, facciones aristocráticas… era la viva imagen de Draco, Khatie era la única hija que tenia con el pelo rubio, para disgusto de su hermano y alegría de ella y Draco. Samantha y Elisabeth tenían el pelo marca Weasley. Sonrió, su hija aun tenia esperanzas y estaba a su lado para apoyarla.

- Si, Khat, si, regresara a nuestro lado, aunque solo sea en nuestra memoria.- Le dijo Ginny.

Samantha tenía veintitrés años y se encontraba encerrada en su despacho de la oficina de aurores. Buscaba desesperadamente cualquier cosa que la pusiera sobre la pista de donde esta su padre, para su frustración, aun no había encontrado nada.

Sabia que su madre estaba mal, aquella noche no se había pasado por la mansión a verla, se había quedado en el despacho intentado hacer encontrar a su padre, sin él, sus vidas estaban vacías.

- Sam, tenemos algo.- Le dijo un chico pelinegro de ojos verdes apoyado en su puerta.

- Gracias al cielo.- Y salio del despacho tras Harry Potter.

Harry Potter no había cambiado tampoco, su cara denotaba que las largas noches sin dormir, sobre todo aquella semana, hacían mella, pero estaba igual que siempre.

Seguía enamorado de Ginny como el primer día, se había tomado con filosofía el hecho de que ella no lo hubiese elegido a él sino a Draco Malfoy, hacia todo lo posible porque ella y sus hijas fueran felices, y, tenia que reconocerlo, las hijas de Ginny eran preciosas aun pareciéndose a Draco.

Desde que Ginny llego al cuartel llorando desconsolada tras enterarse de la noticia de que Draco no había regresado, no había descansado ni un segundo, había revuelto cielo y tierra para encontrar al cretino de Malfoy porque era la persona que hacia mas feliz a Ginny y sabia que sin él, ella ya no seria la misma.

Ya había encontrado algo, un jardinero del norte de Londres había encontrado a un hombre rubio que encajaba con la descripción de Draco, pero no sabían si lo había encontrado vivo o… muerto.

Elisabeth iba camino de la mansión cuando su móvil sonó, la voz de Sam sonó estridente a través del teléfono, sus ojos se anegaron en lágrimas y dio la vuelta rápidamente para encontrarse con su hermana en el cuartel.

Ginny estaba tumbada en la cama, cansada, deprimida, sin más ganas de vivir, pero sabia que aquello era injusto para sus hijas que trataban de sacarla adelante como buenamente podían, el rostro de Draco apareció en su mente sonriéndola, como diciéndole de que no había de que preocuparse, que, aunque no estuviera allí, a su lado materialmente, esta con ella...donde fuera que ella estuviera, siempre.

Ginny sabia que Draco no habría querido verla así, siempre le dijo que jamás dejara de sonreír, que su sonrisa tenia el poder de hacer feliz al resto del mundo, que su magia estaba en que ella era la felicidad viviente, siempre tan llena, tan positiva, tan emprendedora y a veces… temeraria.

Pero su sonrisa se había apagado porque él era lo que mantenía así, su vida, su magia, todo se había apagado en ella, y aunque seguía viva por sus hijas, solo estaba viva de cuerpo, pero no de alma, era una muerta en vida.

Solo había llorado una vez, delante de sus hijas siempre era fuerte, las alentaba y fingía sentir algo que estaba lejos de sentir, muy lejos.

Khatie era de las tres, la única que sabia la verdad y no porque ella se lo hubiera contando si no porque era la que mas pendiente estaba de ella y además, había heredado de Draco su don para leer mentes.

Sonrió ante este echo, fue una sonrisa sincera que solo salía cuando evocaba recuerdos tan felices como ese, pero luego, al regresar de nuevo a la realidad, solo conseguía ponerla peor de lo que ya estaba si eso era posible.

Su vida había desaparecido en una semana, se había esfumado, para ella el cielo siempre estaba gris y sabia con certeza que su corazón no latía.

Algo la mantenía viva, en un remoto lugar de su corazón, algo le decía que Draco seguía vivo.

Siempre pensaba porque su corazón le decía eso y nunca había encontrado respuesta a esa pregunta, entonces lo comprendió, Draco estaba vivo dentro de ella, dentro de sus hijas.

Donde quiera que el estuviera en el mundo o fuera de el, siempre la estaría acompañando en su interior pues, su amor era tan grande que ni el espacio, ni el tiempo, ni nada podía separarlos.

Samantha y Elisabeth corrieron hasta la casa del jardinero y entraron sin siquiera llamar.

- Donde esta? DONDE ESTA MALDITA SEA!.- Perdió los estribos Samantha.

El hombre solo señalo una puerta que daba a una habitación, Elisabeth abrió la puerta…

Su corazón se desboco, su mente dejo de pensar, solo se dio la vuelta y salio de la habitación haciendo una llamada.

- Mansión de los Malfoy, que desea?.- Pregunto la elfa domestica cuando cogió el teléfono.- Si, en seguida se la paso.

La elfa se dirigió hacia la biblioteca donde se encontraba Khatie intentado leer un libro aunque su mente no estaba allí, estaba lejos, con su madre, con sus hermanas y, de alguna manera, estaba con su padre también.

- Pasa algo?.- Le pregunto Khatie cuando levanto la vista y la vio alli antes de que pudiera decir algo.

- La buscan al teléfono, ama Khatie.- Le dijo la elfina.

- Whis, cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames ama?.- Le reprocho y salio tras ella en dirección al teléfono.

Como buena tía que era, Hermione había instruido a sus sobrinas en la P.E.D.D.O.

- Si, dígame.- Pregunto Khatie.

Al rato de escuchar, Khatie colgó el teléfono y sentó unos segundos, sus piernas no podían mantenerla en pie, sus ojos se anegaron. Intento calmarse y pensar con claridad, pero era algo muy difícil.

Se levanto y fue a la habitación de su madre.

- Mama, vístete, tengo que llevarte a un lugar ya.- Le dijo cuando llego junto a ella.

- Si, en seguida estoy.- Le dijo.

En diez minutos las dos se dirigían a la casa del jardinero.

La puerta se abrió de inmediato cuando ellas llegaron, Ginny aun no entendía que estaba pasando, solo vio a sus hijas llorando con la cara enterrada en las manos, vio a Harry al lado de una puerta esperándola, le señalo al interior ella obedeció aun son entender nada.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y una pelirroja salto hacia la cama de aquella como si la vida se le fuese en ello, comenzó a llorar junto a ella, pero no de tristeza, de felicidad, Draco, su Draco, estaba vivo, junto a ella.

Estaba descansado tranquilamente en la cama, tenia unas heridas bastante feas pero nada que no pudieran curar en San Mungo. De repente, tan pronto como había acabado su vida, comenzó de nuevo, su corazón volvió a latir.

Salio de la habitación y sus tres hijas la abrazaron con fuerza, reían y lloraban, no hicieron falta palabras, Draco estaba vivo y sus vidas volvían a cobrar sentido de nuevo.

- Porque tanto escándalo?.- Dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Ginny se dio la vuelta y se lanzo a los brazos de Draco, lo beso con tanta pasión, con tanto sentimiento, que Draco también lloro, algo que no había echo desde que tenía memoria.

- Maldito capullo, como has podido, como has podido! Casi me matas!.- Le gritaba Ginny loca de felicidad y riendo, las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas.

- No me he ido a ninguna parte Ginny, siempre he estado contigo.- Le dijo Draco adivinando, para variar, sus pensamientos.

- Lo se.- Le dijo simplemente la chica.

Se hizo a un lado para que Khatie, Samantha y Elisabeth pudieran verlo.

- Es que ninguna va a darme un abrazo?.- Pregunto Draco fingiendo molestia.

Las tres chicas rieron y saltaron sobre su padre igual que había echo Ginny.

Desde entonces, hasta ahora, a ninguno les importo la muerte porque sabían que, donde quieran que estuvieran, siempre estarían juntos, estaban dentro de cada uno de ellos, velando siempre, cuidando los unos de los otros en cuerpo, pero también en alma.

**Dejen reviews, ya sea criticando, elogiando o lo que sea, pero diganme sus opininiones.**

**Atte.**

**Comadreja.**


End file.
